Little Inkdrops
by RaivingLunatic
Summary: A little reconnection to the past won't hurt anyone. After all, it's just technology.
1. Part One

_Meg (squidwardchan on Tumblr) and I have been emailing back and forth for months now, as Dave and Kurt, respectively I've moved my postings of it to here, because it's too much of a bitch to try to get on Tumblr._

_**Some background:**__ There were four handwritten letters before this. At the time, Kurt had mentioned his new job at Vogue, and stealing said workplace's stationary for personal use. Dave had mentioned his college stay in California, and his dad's possible promotion to New York. Other than that, this is generally following Kurt's storyline throughout season 4, starting from around February._

_Enjoy! I'll update when their inboxes fill up~_

(Kurt is in **bold**, while Dave is in _italics_.)

* * *

**Dave,**

**First and foremost, I apologize for taking so long to respond. It's been, what, a month now? I suppose I could have called, but I really wouldn't have had the time anyway.**

**The stationary thing reminded me: if it weren't for the ridiculous cost of postage, I would have sent you a letter with on NYADA stationary… Not that I've gotten in, or anything. Even though I did. It was due to an incredible miracle on my part, but I'm so ridiculously happy for it! College is so, so busy, but it's really a great experience so far.**

**As for your dad, that's really amazing! I'm sure he'll love New York, and I'd be happy to show both you and your father around, as well as catch up.**

**Speaking of you (a phrase that possibly sounded better in my head), congratulations! It's really neat, actually. And I'm with your dad on this. I'm really proud of you, David.**

**And I'm afraid I'm… way off on the Valentine's day note. I was actually in Lima for that weekend, but I was occupied at the almost wedding of Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury… Remind me to fill you in on it in person, because if that wasn't the textbook definition of trainwreck, then I'm not sure what is.**

**Though, unfortunately, I wasn't laden with a date. I nearly asked someone from NYADA, but I thought it was a tad too soon, and awkward, considering he would know absolutely no one. We have been spending a fair amount of time together, but I wouldn't call it love. More, the seduction of that is the British charm, and the accompany of an accent. I don't see it moving far into the future, but it's nice, for the most part. He's an incredible friend, at the least, so even when things inevitably fall out, I feel like we'll remain great friends. Maybe I'll introduce you two. I'm sure you'll get along, seeing as I've seen his Doctor Who collection.**

**That's all rambling, I'm sorry. What about you? Any man in your life that I could possibly bring into interrogation to deem worthy of dating? ;)**

_Hey Kurt, um…this is definitely different lol. I think I've gotten so used to writing letters by hand that I don't know how to respond to an actual email. Weird, right?_

_Anyway, I'm really happy to hear from you even if it took a while. I get how life can sneak up on you like that, so no worries. But wow, Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury getting married? Somehow I'm not surprised that a trainwreck happened there. Next time I see you you're gonna have to fill me in on all the details._

_Yeah, dad's really excited about the whole thing. I think he's getting tired of California, honestly. It's been almost a year and he's still complaining about the time change haha._

_A new guy, hmm? Sounds really cool. I know I'm not really the best person to be giving advice, especially when it comes to this, but go for it at your own pace and all that. He's British? Better snatch him up before I come to New York. ;) Just kidding. :p_

_Yeah…um…no real luck on the guy front. At least not anything past casual. I've kinda been working on myself the past year, really. Kind of itching for something more than a make-out session behind the back-end of a bar, though. :/_

_Maybe we'll see each other in Lima? Dad and I are supposed to visit my granddad there next month for spring break. Would love it if we could meet up, but I totally understand if you can't. New York and school is a big job. :)_

**I know what you mean; I nearly typed a letterhead just now. And as much as I do love handwritten letters, both for the romance and personality behind it, I think us actually deciding to do this will be beneficent. Especially considering I'm currently in class :P Shhh, I'm a good student.**

**And I suppose that makes sense. Not that being single can't get lonely (which I hope you're not), but with everything that has happened, it was probably a good choice on your point. At any rate, I do hope your luck changes! Maybe I'll grab some numbers before you head up here. None of which belonging to my British heart, thank you very much.**

**Next month? I'll see what I can do! I'm sure something will come up. Regionals, or the like. I'm sure I can spare a few days to be with you :)**

_Ha, you so would. Romance and personality? Damn, I didn't even realize I was pulling a 'Notebook' on you. ;)_

_In class and emailing me? I'm flattered. I'm trying to finish up an analytical essay right now and if it were a choice between talking to you and doing the essay, you know I'd choose you any day. Well that sounded corny._

_But nah, I'm not really lonely so much as I just…idk. I want something like that, you know? Someone who appreciates me and who I can appreciate and love and all that jazz. You know the deal. Maybe it'll happen soon; maybe not. Hoping it's sooner rather than later, to be honest._

_And that'd be cool! Well maybe not the whole numbers-from-strangers thing. You don't have to do that for me, Kurt. Seeing you's good enough for me. In a manner of speaking obviously lol_

**Oh, of course. I'll let you know when it's raining here next, so I can fly you out accordingly.**

**Do your essay! At least this class is fairly boring. I love music, but I could care less for the "appreciation" aspect. Especially when I'm surrounded by about forty Rachel Berry's of alternating genders. But if it makes any difference, I'd still choose talking to you over some ridiculous paper.**

**I know what you mean. After everything happened a few months ago, it was hard for me to get back into things (fittingly, my Notebook DVD has been worn down). But my friends have definitely helped, so I suppose it's better to be lonely then be alone… if that made any sense at all. But trust me, I'm sure someone like you will have no problem catching some boy's heart when you've thrown yourself into the game :) Not to strike any cords, but I've seen what you are capable of. And honestly, I would have never expected you as a complete romantic. Give a guy a look and they'll be swooning straight into your arms ;P**

**I'll just keep the numbers in the back of my mind, then. Maybe Adam has a cousin, who knows. But I agree! It will be great to hang out.**

**Though speaking of, if you happen to come alone, do expect to sleep on the floor. The couch has been overtaken by a certain Spanish spitfire, and if you want to deal with her, go straight ahead.**

**And yes, that was an order to stay at the Hummelberry residence. I won't have you wasting any money in some dirty, run down New York hotel. Deal with it.**

_Ha, well if it makes you feel any better, I managed to pull through the essay. It was pretty straight forward but I'm a big procrastinator and writing isn't really my style as much as say, math. I try but I can't quite get the words to come out right._

_And I'm glad to hear that you're doing better after all of that. Honestly, Kurt. You deserve the world and the world is lucky to have you so…:p. Yeah. There's that._

_Lol yeah, I've given several guys some looks before but none of them were swooning into my arms. ;) Most just tell me to fuck off. It's more comical than hurtful at this point though lol. Glad someone thinks I'm cool though._

_And holy crap, really? God, I haven't seen Santana in ages. She um…we talked after everything that went down last Feb but we never exchanged numbers or anything. Maybe I need to catch up with her. Might be good for us both._

_No way, Kurt. A house full of me, you, 'Tana, Berry and whoever else is just too much for me haha. I don't think my brain could handle the massive amounts of hair product and drama. Well, all of theirs. Not yours. :)_

**Ew, I forgot you were the math wiz. I'm far better in English, because I have a knack for being able to skirt around the point, but manage to tie things together at the end. Math? No way. Literature is an open book (ha), and math is all memorization and formulas I'm still nearly certain no one uses outside of rocket science. I'm sure you would have been a great help in high school, so if we live to the creation of the time machine, remind me to befriend you sometime after Algebra 1.**

**Thank you, Dave. It was hard, but manageable, and I'm honestly just glad it turned out for the better :) And hopefully the same applies to you, soon.**

**Also, I insist. Really, desperately insist. And I will use fore if necessary. I need some sort of sanity in this household. Everyone's constantly calling each other out, people are wandering around naked, and I'm honestly surprised none of us have managed to burn the place down.**

**Save. Me.**

* * *

_Sorry for not responding last night, life happened as you know lol. But wow, opposites attract, right? Lol no but I guess we just think on different sides of the brain because to me, memorizing and learning formulas is a lot easier than jotting down fifteen pages of creative writing. I can try, don't get me wrong, but that doesn't mean it'll be good._

_And haha I bet. So many people in that place and now with Santana? I can only imagine how crazy you're going. I guess I'll have to make an exception and come and save you or something. ;)_

**Oh, completely understandable. I may or may not have slept into a peaceful lull after everyone was out, either to class or to go be Santana somewhere. And I may or may not have just woken up a good half an hour ago.**

**In the meantime, I suppose I'll just have to keep you around. How well educated are you on the subject of taxes? ;)**

**Please do. I'll give you anything, just keep me from killing them. Though, bring ear plugs. Or headphones. Or an industrial strength home stereo speaker system. Fairly self explanatory, as there are no walls in the apartment. Rachel has some new boy toy, and they get along a bit too well for my liking.**

**On the other hand, I might pull an Easy A on them eventually. A taste of their own medicine, if we must. You're welcome to help; I'm sure your voice carries well.**

_I've done that before. One time during a summer break I stayed up until six in the morning and slept until six at night. Lemme tell you…not a pretty sight._

_If there's one thing math-related I genuinely don't want to do, it's my taxes. Dad helped me do mine this yr and I genuinely wanted to slam my head into a desk. Can I be 10 with no adult worries again?_

_Berry has a boy toy? The hell happened to her and Hudson? Well, not that I'm surprised really. They broke up and made up more times than I changed my clothes._

_And…heh. Easy A. Don't you dare tell anyone I said this but I uh…I kind of loved that movie. And you're right, my voice carries real well. A little more than you'd think. ;)_

**I usually hate sleeping in, but some days I feel like I just need it. Noon may be a bit much, and I can tell you there is no way I'd be able to do it until six.**

**I won't even get on the subject. Takes and being an adult is awful, and I wholeheartedly agree with wanting to be a child again. As much as I enjoy the freedom and wisdom and such, I need breaks!**

**Yeah, Brody. He's attractive, but he's got the Jesse St. James complex, and by that I mean I'm fairly sure he's gay to some extent. But I know what you mean. At least I can semi-follow what's going on now. Some open relationship, I'm assuming.**

**Oh, trust me. It's a favourite of mine. Even Finn liked it when I practically forced it down his throat.**

**On the topic of your voice, though. (And don't try to weasel out of this, David Karofsky. I have people everywhere that will track you down) I heard not too long ago that you can in fact sing. Sources shall remain nameless, but let's just say your seemingly alone shower concerts did not go unnoticed by quarterbacks. So now I'm just curious as to why you didn't embrace it, and/or why you didn't bother to ever consider a duet with me. I'm hurt :'(**

_Brody? The hell kind of a name is that? No offense but I'm imagining him now and he looks like a doucher in mind. Maybe a hot one, but still. Guess I'm just upset that Berry can snag two guys at once and I can't even get one to look at me twice lol._

_Kurt really…I suck. And everyone sings in the shower. Even my grandmother (okay maybe not the best visual image). I know you're joking and all but I just…it's not my thing. I feel like a huge idiot when I do it and not in a comical way either._

_And really, there was no way of embracing that shit while I was still in high school. I could barely handle it the one week I was in glee club, let alone years of it. I know it's something you love so I won't trash it, but it's not really my thing._

_But…say…if I get to New York and we're alone and Buble is playing…I might just make an exception._

_I keep making exceptions for you for things I never even thought of in the first place. You should feel honored. ;p_

**That's a major appliance, that's not a name!**

**But in all honestly, he is a bit dull. He's sweet, for the most part, but Santana has seemingly convinced us he's a drug dealer on the side, and I wouldn't put it past him.**

**If you say so. Even if that is contradictory to the information I've gathered, but I suppose we can't all be as confident as myself ;) And I get why you didn't choose to do anything with it in high school, though I know plenty of other guys that can sing. Heck, half the talent shows were usually completely overrun with assholes and their guitars. But I don't believe it was something to hide, considering the supposed talent you have. (Which I will confirm when you come up here)**

**And I do! I love it! Maybe I'll get you to pick up my dry cleaning, and clean the drains… Anything I can get through my methods of persuasion**

**:)**

_Lol, Santana would be the one to say that. But about the whole singing thing…I just would feel awkward doing it in front of people. High school was pressure enough but now all I would feel is straight up embarrassment. Though honestly, I think I'd be more worried about how you'd react than anything else._

_And hahahaha NO. I can barely remember to do my own chores and whatever, let alone yours. You're on your own, mister. I'm not that whipped. ;)_

**Well, everyone has stage fright. Though I think it'd be hard to convince you that even I am still nervous to do anything, as true as it is. So being the out and proud, resident countertenor wasn't the easiest. Obviously.**

**But come on, not even a duet? I could only imagine what you are… I've always wanted to sing with a baritone, so if you tell me that's spot on, I'd probably bend and drop to my knees in an instant.**

**Please? I won't let Rachel hear, because god forbid the first time you sing in front of someone you're immediately greeted with "I only have a few notes"**

_I don't even know what the hell a baritone is so I can't really say but um…my singing voice is low? Like Elvis-type low? You're the one who knows all this stuff lol._

_A duet…..maybe. Only I get to choose the song and when/where it takes place. No breaking out into a power ballad in the middle of a coffee shop, okay?_

**Well take me now, Mister Karofsky, because you are definitely a baritone. And I'm not the only one, be quiet.**

**But that's no fun! You'll chose something boring, compared to the pre-noted list I happen to have in my back pocket. I promise the coffee shop scenario will not happen, however I do intend to get a duet of MY choice, too. I've waited too long for an Erik to my Christine, a Collins to my Angel, and the Frank to my Liza.**

_Mister Karofsky? That sounds nice, I like that. Call me that anytime. ;)_

_You better be glad I have Google or else I wouldn't have recognized any of them but Rent (I can hear you now, shuddup :p). And boring? Really? I have a damn good 5,569 song playlist on iTunes that would beg to differ. We could bust out into some Def Leppard or Foreigner._

_Or better yet, I can do a mean rendition of Cherry Pie if you'd ever like to see it sometime. ;)_

_(I think I've extended my wink-face quota for the day, haven't I? lol)_

**Noted.**

**Don't argue with me, David. My offer stands, so if you must pick a song, I get one as well. The alternative is helping choreographing a dance to go with it.**

**And I'm holding you to that Cherry Pie as well. And I'd definitely love to see that music video recreated :P**

**And not really. I enjoy it, as cheesy and suggestive as it is.**

_Damn it, Kurt, must you be so demanding? You know I can't resist._

_Ha, yeah. I was mostly bluffing but now that you mention it…;)_

_Good, because I definitely wasn't planning on stopping my usage of them anytime soon. Imagine if I was actually doing it in real life every time I posted it on here. That would be more strange than any smiley face ever could be if you ask me._

_So…you got any plans tonight? Not that I'm wondering for my own sake, just curious._

**I've got you wrapped around my finger, muahaha.**

**Though yeah, real life might be a bit of an overkill. That, and I've seen you wink before, and I honest to god hope that it was more of an exaggerated wink than anything else. Otherwise, we might have to have a talk about it, and I'll give you a few pointers :P**

**None that I'm aware of. I think I might just stay in and hide from the wrath that is Rachel. We've kicked Santana out, after her never ending tirade against Brody. (I wasn't as peeved, but she took my damn pillow, so now it's war.) Either that, or I seek refuge with Adam, but I think he's busy at the school tonight. Though I suppose anything is better than sitting here listening to Ken and Barbie whine and complain, and then have whiny and complainy sex.**

**What about you? I only just realized it's Friday.**

_Yeah….I can barely wink, I know. Maybe you can give me a few pointers sometime definitely._

_What the fuck? That's Santana for you. But honestly…I'm kinda worried for her now. Wonder where she's gonna stay next. I mean, New York's a big place but I'm sure she can handle herself. If I was there you could always seek refuge with me lol, but seeing as that's not an option, just know I'm here for emotional support via the Internet. Corny but yeah, the truth._

_Ken and Barbie. Good one._

_And does Netflix and cram-session count? May or may not be watching Rise of the Guardians tonight. May or may not be inviting you to Skype it with me. ;)_

**I wouldn't be shocked if Rachel cooled down eventually. After all, I'm still iffy about Brody now that things have been found, and I wouldn't put it past her "Spanish Senses" or what not that she is actually right. She claimed to be bunking with Lena Dunham (something else I wouldn't doubt), but she'll be fine. I sent her a text making sure she was okay, but all she did was reply with "Can't talk, getting my mack on", so I assure you she's doing well. You could try talking to her, too. I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from someone else.**

**Thank you. They are very plastic-y, nowadays.**

**That absolutely counts, and I'd be happy to accept :)**


	2. Part Two

_Well, turns out dad got a promotion at his job and decided to take us out for dinner, so I didn't get to Netflix like I wanted. Guess we'll just have to deal with emailing as of now lol._

_Good for her I guess. I don't have a Facebook account anymore so idk how I could get in contact with her (or if she would even want to hear from me). Maybe I'll see her when I come to NY though?_

**Tell your dad congratulations for me! That's amazing! And it's alright, I'll just call it a rain check.**

**Don't be so negative; I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from anyone at this point. Especially you. But yes, expect to see her here, too. On the bright side, maybe you'll actually be able to claim the couch back before she does.**

_So um…I guess I should apologize for not answering back sooner, but I kind of went through it yesterday. Mom called dad for the first time in months and they spent over an hour on the phone screaming and shit and I basically just hid in my room trying not to break down._

_Then he comes in my room and tells me that without his knowledge, mom decided to take a flight out to California and she's coming in two days. He didn't say if she said why she's coming but judging by how angry he still was when he told me, she hasn't changed a bit._

_I've gotten so used to her being out of my life and I'm doing so much better now but just thinking of her makes my skin crawl. The last thing she ever said to me was that I was a failure and a disappointment and in her mind, I don't exist._

_And now this._

_But in other news, I'm watching The Walking Dead and trying to numb everything with zombies. What about you?_

**If anyone should apologize, it's me. I've gotten caught up in things the past few days, followed by a day of nothing but therapy baking. I should have at least checked my email, I'm sorry. Honestly.**

**At any rate, I'm also sorry to hear that. I remember when everything first happened, and what you told me. No one should have to go through with this- especially you.**

**However, I do think flying out might be a step towards something. I know you don't necessarily want it (and frankly, neither do I), but if she is willing to buy a plane ticket to fly out, it must be important. And if she is the same, and has the unfortunate rotten perspective on life, then at least that leaves you with a peace of mind, and you know for sure you do no longer have to associate yourself with her.**

**But David, if anything happens, or if you just want to talk, and get away, please call me. I'm with my phone constantly. I really do care about you, and I don't want you dealing with this alone.**

**On the other hand, ech. I'm not one for zombies. Sure, I can beat Finn into the ground at a game of Left 4 Dead, but it was more of a pride induced win than an interest. Though I've heard nothing but good things about the show, so I think I might look into it in the future. As for me, like I said, lots of baking. You think living with two girls and a Playgirl Model would help keep sweets around, but I swear, I set a plate down and went to wash my hands, and when I came back they were all over it.**

_I should apologize for not answering your email back sooner, especially after all the shit I put on you about my mom and stuff._

_But to recap…mom came to the house Wednesday. She brought a huge bag of crap and at first I thought it was a suitcase or something but turns out it was all of my old shit that I had left at her house. Including some old softball trophies when I was like, six, and even some hockey gear._

_So she tells dad, "Here's some of David's old things. I would have shipped them out but postage is expensive." And she totally ignores me even though I'm standing RIGHT THERE and was the one to open the damn door in the first place._

_Cue mom and dad spending an hour screaming at each other in person and me trying not to have a panic attack or nervous breakdown or some shit. Then mom finally decides she wants to talk to me directly so dad leaves us both in the kitchen and she sits down all professional and shit like she's about to tell me I'm fired from a fucking job or something._

_That's when she's all like, "David, I know this must not have been easy for you." And I ask her what exactly she's referring to and then she's like "moving and being away from your home." And I totally blow the fuck up here screaming about all the shit she put me through and how THAT is what wasn't easy for me. Then I tell her that moving was actually the easiest part of it all and she starts wiping these fake ass tears away._

_Then she tells me, "David, you really need to stop making yourself into a victim." And she um…she said some things I'm not sure I want to repeat because some of them involved you and well…I think you get the point._

_She thinks that you made me gay basically. And no, she hasn't changed. But the reason she came, according to her own words, was so she could "see if you've changed your ways and become my baby boy again." Then she tried to set me up with some girl from her church and brought her picture and everything and just…I couldn't handle it. I'm not proud of it but I kind of broke the damn coffee pot and stepped in glass and cut my foot and dad made mom go to a hotel and I just…I lost it Kurt. I haven't cried that hard since…since all of the shit went down._

_But the worst part about it was that I could feel myself regressing. I didn't want to go back to that place again. I'm a happier, better person now and I know that. I just have bad days sometimes and this was one of them. Mom's a 'trigger' as my old therapist would call it, I guess._

_I thought of you. I um…I thought of what you said to me in the hospital that day. I thought of a lot of things, Kurt. And I really want you in my life. I'm really glad you're in my life again and I…I can't wait to see you in person again._

_I don't want to lose you again._

**It's alright. I figured you were busy with her, and I was actually considering calling you tonight if I didn't hear from you.**

**As for your mother, fuck her. Honest to god, fuck her and everything she believes in.**

**You know me, David. I don't hate people easily, unless they've done something horrible to me, or someone I care about. But I absolutely hate her. You have done nothing wrong other than who she has birthed you to be, and if she doesn't understand that love should not be defined by what society believes is correct, then honestly, she doesn't deserve to love you anyway.**

**I wish I could be there, Dave. I still want to, and will happily spend my break flying out. And don't bother saying no, because it's either I come there, or you come here. I don't wish anyone to go through that alone, and I feel awful that you've had to. I'm happy to hear your father has taken a stand against it, and is supporting you, but… I'd just like to be there. **

**And I trust you. You will not become that sheltered person again, because that's not who you are. And frankly, I won't let you. You are talented, and kind, and have one of the biggest, and most real hearts I've seen. Who you love should not be a problem to anyone but you. And even then, you shouldn't regret it. You're not a mistake, or a defect, or anything wrong. Please understand that, for my sake, and for your own.**

**I don't want to lose you either.**


	3. Part Three

_I feel a bit better now, thank you. Mom apparently just took the first flight back to Lima today and I couldn't be more happy. I hope to never see her again._

_I just hate to dump all of this on you, Kurt. You're not my therapist and you certainly don't need any added stress. You're doing good at your school, right? Hell why am I even asking...of course you are. You're happy and I'm happy about that._

_I think I'm happy now too but then comes my mom and I feel embarrassed because I feel like you're so far ahead of the place I was in when I sent you that and just...it's weird. Like I said, I don't want to dump this on you or make you feel uncomfortable in any way. Please let me know if I am (making you uncomfortable, that is)._

_You don't have to come, Kurt. I'll be fine. I'm coming there this fall, remember? Or at least I hope, if everything works out._

_In other news, how's your life been lately? Hopefully good because we need a serious change of pace from all this depressing crap._

**I'm glad I could help. And good, as she should be.**

**And don't worry about it, Dave. You're my friend, and honestly, I'd be more offended if you kept these things from me. So do not worry about the stress; I'm here to help because I want to. You are not making me uncomfortable in any way. And like I said, it's one way or another. I've been saving for going somewhere for Spring Break anyway, and I can't imagine California being a horrible place to vacation to.**

**But I'm glad you're happier, and I couldn't agree more that we should probably just be changing the subject.**

**My life has been relatively find. Various things have been found out recently, both of others and my own personal pleasures. We've been living with a prostitute. Or were; Brody moved out soon after it all came out (heh) and left Rachel heartbroken. Which honestly is enough reasoning for me to fly out and be with you this week.**

_You sure about that, Kurt? I mean, not like I wouldn't like (okay, love) it if you came, but spending your spring break with me? Wouldn't Berry or your dad or somebody be in hysterics over you not spending it with them or something?_

_If you do decide to come or whatever, dad says he's up for it. We have an extra room in the house and two bathrooms so there wouldn't be any problems with me moving your face or body products or shit lol._

_Okay wow sorry I just realized I went off on a tangent without realizing that you might just be wanting to stay in a hotel. They're really expensive though and since it's spring break there's tons of assholes around spiking the prices so honestly...it'd be better if you came to stay with me. Just as far as a money saving tactic, of course. :)_

**I'm sure. And let me tell you, my dad would probably love to hear I'm actually visiting a friend in California rather than "visiting a friend in California". He already gave me a lesson on underage drinking earlier this year, but we all know how that story ends.**

**And oh, that's even better! I was fully expecting to have to scrounge around for some hotel money, as well as pepper spray and a blunt object to have near my bedside, but that would be fantastic and much appreciated. Saves me a bit of money for all of that protesting against alcohol nonsense I'll be doing ;)**

**I kid, of course. But thank you, Dave. It's very kind of you to offer, and tell your dad thank you ahead of time. Though I'm sure I'll be doing enough of that when I get there. I'll text you details when I've got them.**

**Anything I should know ahead of time? Allergies, fears, triggers, safe words, social security numbers, open door policies?**

_Ha, sure does sound like your dad. I mean that in the most respectful way of course. =)_

_And exactly what I was saying. There will be no pepper-spray-wielding attacks as long as I'm around. Which means you just can't say no to staying with me. Anything else is unsafe. ;)_

_Yeah, told my dad a few night back about all of this and he says that whatever would make me happy makes him happy. So it's one big happy idea I guess lol._

_Not any that I know of. Safe words, huh? Should I be making room for a stash of whips and chains anytime soon? ;)_

**He's incredible, but I do think he should give me some credit. At least there weren't any pamphlets.**

**Fantastic! I feel safe already! But really, thank you. I know it's spur of the moment, but I really do appreciate it. **

******And oh please, I leave a good amount of them at home, though the travel ones have their own bag. As if I wouldn't be prepared for these things ahead of time. Tsk tsk.**

* * *

_Ugh jesus sorry for not responding sooner...again. Major college drama. One of my professors emailed me saying that he had gotten a report from someone saying I had plagiarized one of my essays or some bullshit and dad and I had to go through three fucking days of ridiculous shit trying to get that all settled. But it's all good now. I've just been stressed, as you can probably imagine._

_So how has school been going for you? Are you still up for visiting the big 'fornia or should I try not to get my hopes up lol._

**Ech, I know the feeling. But that just sounds horrible, to be honest. I'm glad you managed to sort that out though!**

**But don't worry, I was busy planning, and packing. Because yes, I do intend to fly out... possibly and or probably tomorrow afternoon. Not that I'm incredibly eager, or anything, as I'm sure you can tell. And to be quite honest, I might have intended it as a surprise, but it seems like your hiatus from emailing has ended sooner than expected. I'll only be there for a few days, unless I can pull off the "I've been snowed in" card. I doubt it, of course.**

**But ah, now that you've heard of my scheme, save me a taxi fare? I chose the airport closer to you, and I figured I could start pulling your leash a bit ;P**

* * *

_Seeing as I haven't seen you around yet, I'm guessing the flight didn't work out? I mean it *was* Easter yesterday after all lol. I hope you can come though._

_But um...yeah, kind of have a big hangover right now. Semi-embarrassed to say it but what the hell. I hate holidays and mom's sister called to bitch out my dad for kicking her out when she came plus it just being me and dad and seeing all the religious shit around made me hit the bottle. Well, only three. Or four. Who's counting._

_Did it at home so no worries about me being a douche and driving drunk. Figured I'd clue you in before you yelled at me or something haha. Would be a nice change to hear your voice though. Miss seeing you._

_Wow I really do have a headache you cannot hate me for anything said here because I feel nauseous. Come take care of me or something. Bring Advil and a 40 ounce of liquid nitrogen. Maybe if I mail it to my mother she will take the hint._

_Hope you had a good holiday though. How's your dad? If you don't mind me asking._

**David, I'm so sorry I never got back to you. I should have at least returned your texts or called you, but I've been in and out of places, and sleeping whenever and wherever I can.**

**I actually was packed and ready, but at last minute, I had to grab a standby to Lima. And it's ironic you ask about my dad, actually, because that's why I couldn't make it.**

**He's in the hospital again. It's nothing too serious at the moment, but he's been developing a cancer. And I know him, and I know he'll fight through it, but now he has to go in for all these tests, and it's very possible he'll be needed surgery in the near future. So naturally, I really just need to be there. And as much as I desperately want to see you too, I can't leave him like this. It's bad enough Finn has wandered off to college upstate, but at least we managed to drag him back home for this.**

**But, oh well. I believe this will all work out for the better, but until that time, I really am sorry for not letting you know. I hope you didn't think I was ignoring you.**

**Though, it sounds like you're having fun. And I mean that in full and total sarcasm, of course. As much as I love a good drink every now and then, please be careful, Dave. I know hangovers far too well for my own being, and I know how drinking your feelings away can lead to more.**

**I'm sorry, that got really depressing and parently. But I do care for you, and I'll be sure to bring out some medicine when I fly out eventually.**

**How are you, otherwise? I'm assuming you've survived through spring break (maybe had a ménage à trois or two?)**

_Oh shit Kurt, I didn't know any of that. I'm so fucking sorry man. If I had something better to say I would, seeing as it always seems like people say they're sorry every time something bad happens._

_Don't worry even the slightest bit about using your time for Lima instead of Cali. Your dad is what matters here and I wouldn't have expected you to do anything else._

_God, ugh, don't talk to me about drinking like...ever again. The hangover from hell has pretty much sworn me off heavy drinking for the rest of my life. Jesus._

_Haha, spring break was pretty same-ish for me. No threesomes or whatever the hell you're talking about. Might have made out with a guy when I was drunk, but dude for all I know it could have been my damn TV screen. I was that fucked out._

**It's alright, Dave. He's doing well now, but the threat is still there. He will still need to come back in a few weeks for whatever treatment they decide he needs, but... he's fine. But thank you, I do really appreciate it.**

**And don't think this is getting you out of me, sir! I still plan to hop over there eventually. I've made it back to New York )under watch of said father, who said that if I "missed class for his old ass" I would be disowned), so you're free for now. But once I've saved up again, I'm coming out there! I've yet to deal with the city in the summer, so I'm sure I won't want to when the time comes.**

**I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. Also for your sake, let's hope that if it was just the cool, pixelated face of your television, that it was someone attractive. Ian Somerhalder, maybe. Anything would be better than having been watching a rerun of Jeopardy. Imagine making out with Pat Sajak... ech.**

**Or, you know. The real life probabaly would be a better experience. Even drunk :P**

**...Oh man, what if it was the real life Pat Sajak?**

**I'M SORRY**

**I'M SURE HE WAS A HOT, YOUNG, LOVELY COLLEGE STUDENT AND NOT AN ELDERLY FORMER GAMESHOW HOST AND I'M VERY SORRY FOR PUTTING THAT MENTAL IMAGE INTO BOTH OF OUR MINDS BECAUSE FRANKLY NOW IT WON'T LEAVE**


	4. Part Four

_Dude, I completely forgot I hadn't replied to this and I'm sorry. Been bogged down with school stuff, you know how it is. Also, I think I had nightmares of Pat Sajak for days. Thanks for that._

_Um...so how're you doing lately?_

**Understandable, I'm honestly just waiting for my own semester to end.**

**I'm sure you heard about everything back home, though. I'm still pretty shaken up at the idea of it; apparently it wasn't a shooter at all, but an accident (Blaine told me it was Coach Sylvester, of all people)**

**But yeah, naturally, I can't even imagine what it was like there. I spoke to a few people for hours, and they're... bad. Especially Tina (not that her emotional spectrum wasn't set on high to begin with)**

**Anyway, I suppose I'm not too bad. Adam and I are off, for now. We're just far too busy with everything, and he's getting ready to graduate. It's nice, though. We still hang out, and I'm still an Apple (don't bother asking), but we thought it would be better to just continue being casual.**

_Holy shit what? I had no clue, Kurt. I guess I've kind of been wrapped up in my own world for a little bit and I don't really talk to anyone from McKinley except for you so...wow. I'm glad no one's hurt though. And it would be Coach Sylvester. Not surprising._

_That shit's traumatizing. I don't blame any of them for being scared. You're a really good friend for making sure everyone's okay, Kurt. Just don't forget to take care of yourself for a while._

_That sucks about Adam. Glad to hear you guys still hang out though. But being single is awesome. Kind of. Guess we're both in the same boat here. Um...yeah. Heh._

**Yeah. I wish I could have stayed longer, but class and work have picked up. Everyone is better, for the most part, so that's all I care about. And besides, I'm seeing them again in a few weeks.**

**And don't worry, I'm also taking care of myself. Thank you for caring, though. Most people either just assume I'm alright or pity me completely. You're a fresh face.**

**It's okay! I'm just glad we're still friends. Can't argue with you on the single aspect, though. As nice as it is to wake up next to someone, I really do feel fine working on my life, rather than constantly remind myself that I'm sharing it with someone else.**

**Ah, well. I suppose when we do hang out, we can now go have a night out on the town! Find some arm candy for the both of us. And if all else fails, we get drunk, road trip it to Vegas, and find the most expensive one night Honeymoon Suite stay we can find. Deal?**

_Glad you're enjoying being single though. Even if it sucks not having someone to wake up to like you said, you really only have to worry about yourself. Plus you can hook up with whoever you want to (within reason obviously)._

_And yeah, that sounds fucking amazing actually. Especially the second plan. Not that I'm counting on it. But roadtripping it to Vegas? Honeymoon suite? Kickass. ;)_

* * *

**Great, look what I've done. Now I'm actually seriously considering this roadtrip. I've got six tabs open in my browser with different hotels.**

**Some of these places are incredible. I mean, Vegas is incredible regardless, once you get past the hookers and drug deals, but have you seen the Venetian? There's a river going through it with gondolas. You can ride a gondola through a hotel, David.**

**Paris has a to-scale Eiffel Tower, and New York, New York has a roller coaster going through it. Not to mention some of these rooms are bigger than my entire apartment.**

**Oh god, we have to go now. This is going to be my birthday present to myself, and you're going to have to be my plus one. I'd bring Rachel, but god forbid she goes anywhere near alcohol again in her life. Not when I'd have to be the one responsible for her.**

_I have no clue what the hell half of the shit you just said means but damn it if I don't want to go now. Let's go rob a bank for some cash and pull a Spring Breakers (shut up I haven't seen it...well okay maybe I have). Maybe we could even find some gross looking dude to sponsor our trip as long as we don't have to do any unsavory things with him. Save that for the privacy of the Honeymoon suite. ;)_

_No but seriously, I'm game if you are._

**Are you implying I can only get gross looking perverts to sponsor us? I'm sure I could find some mildly attractive ones somewhere.. which in that case, I'd hold no guilt into using you as payment ;P **

**And oh, I'm dead serious. My spring semester ends about a week before my birthday. As horrendous as the weather will probably be, I'm all for trekking out there for a few days.**

_Lol no, of course not. You could definitely get someone mildly attractive to give us money. Doesn't that count as prostitution though? Eh, whatever. Yolo and all that :p_

_Hell yeah man. My offer definitely still stands. House is open and I have a couple hundred saved up that I could use for gas. Trek that shit to Vegas. I still have my old fake I.D. I could use to get into the slots. Maybe even manage to get into some kinky S&M joints. _

_And I can see your face right now, Hummel. Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy that. I've seen the bondage shit you used to wear. ;)_

**Is a sugar daddy technically a pimp, then? I'm fairly sure you can come across one who wouldn't touch you... I believe I saw a Maury about it once. Ah we'll, either way, I suppose.**

**S&M, eh? And no acting necessary, I assure you. I wouldn't say that the option is first on my list (gondolas, Dave) but I'm not entirely against the idea ;P Praying you get lucky now, are you? Tsk, tsk. How easy do you think I am, hamhock?**

_Damn, forgot about the sugar daddies. Don't you have to be with one for like, a year before they start giving you shit? Ain't nobody got time for dat. (Not gonna lie, I've watched way too much Maury. Homework + boredom = screaming at the television about who the baby daddy is.)_

_Ah I see how this is. First you want to seduce me into a classic gondola ride and make me feel all safe and secure, and then you drug me and take me to a back alley somewhere to whip and chain me and...oh god I should probably stop there. Wow._

_But no, I respect you enough to know that you're not easy. Well...;)_

**Oh, no judging here. When it wasn't watching things I was unfortunately forced the record the night prior. I honestly do not envy those people, though I can't help but admit that they're incredibly entertaining. I feel cultured watching it. **

**You seem to be underestimating my talents, David. Who said anything abou drugs? I could just as well seduce you sober, and don't even bother lying. I know what pants work, and dare I say, I'm quite limber. **

**And judging by your messages, it seems you're the easy one. A little hot and bothered are we? Not that I'm complaining. It's a cute look on you, and I can't say I'm much different **

_Not to mention that it makes you (or at least me) feel better about yourself while watching it. No matter how bad things get, at least I won't be a woman involved with ten baby daddies and trying to find the father of my eleventh kid. Okay, a little judgmental. But come on._

_And...yeah, you caught me. Shut up. I may or may not have indulged in a little too many action-slash-adventure-movies-with-shirtless-dudes last night. And the night before. Okay...all weekend. Though admittedly, I'm not really into the huge muscles as much. Lean muscles on the other hand? Hell yes._

_Okay yeah sorry if that last paragraph or fifty creeped you out. Can you tell I need to get laid? Though I am pretty relieved you say you're the same way. At least we can feel this pain together._

**I get you completely. It reminds me of the whole Babygate drama of sophomore year. Trust me, that was bad enough, and I wasn't even directly involved.**

**Aw, and here I was thinking this was all my doing. You're quite the buzzkill. Kidding, of course, and also those are my favourite! Maybe not the action and adventure part of it, but... Ah well. Slight disagreement with your taste in men, but we all have our likes. Then again, it's not like I have any luck with my typical jock type, considering both were straight, and one ended up becoming my brother. I'd blow it off and say I'd take romance over physical attractiveness any day, but who are we kidding. A nice balance is what I need, especially with these lovely 19 year-old hormones, as you can so probably tell.**

**And no, it's not creepy in the slightest. My uneeded paragraph above this one might be weirder, actually. So let me rephrase: Strong, naked, sweaty men are good any day of the week, and yes, especially now. Like honestly, not to be tmi, but I'd honestly even take Blaine at this point.**

_Oh god, Fabray? That was a freakin' mess. Babygate pretty much describes that shit I guess._

_Damn, you prefer the sweaty jocks and I prefer the smaller, dancer types. Hmm. I'm sensing something here that might have something to do with hormones but fuck it. We're both in the same boat, my friend._

_Strong, naked, sweaty men? I think I know a few. No need to resort to those that wouldn't fulfill your jock kink. ;)_

_Oh jesus, cold shower time. Damn._

**Tell me about it. **

**That's interesting and convenient, and I believe it's going to make this Vegas ordeal a whole lot more interesting. Too soon to laugh at the "but fuck it"?**

**I'd say I'd join you, but judging by our current... stimulating conversation, I don't think that'd help the matter.**


	5. Part Five

_So I did wind up taking that cold shower I mentioned, but then I got into bed and thoughts of hot guys (or singular) in Vegas kind of ruined the point of that._

_Sorry you couldn't join me. I probably would have turned the water steaming hot just for the occasion._

**I know the feeling.**

**And unfortunate, right? I'm sure my night's sleep would have been better. Or, at least, my night in bed. **

_Currently sitting one of my afternoon classes thinking about things we could do in Vegas. It should not be legal to daydream this much._

_Good to know. I'll make sure my next shower is over 100 degrees and I'll invite you in lol_

**On the bright side, I suppose it's not that much longer until the daydream is a reality?**

**And ugh, I could use it at this point. One would think you'd never have to sit in uncomfortable plastic seating listening to people talk for hours after high school, but this seminar proves otherwise. There is not one part of my body that isn't sore, so I'd kill for that shower. There's student performances next, but I'm not sure it's worth it. **

_True._

_And shit man, I know how that feels. Back at McKinley we used to be forced to practice 4 days a week for three hours. Thurston wasn't much better. But yeah, some days I used to go to bed nearly crying (don't tell or else my mancard will be revoked) because of how sore I was. I definitely do not miss those days._

_Sorry, kind of made it about me when it should be about you lol. Good luck with your performance or whatever. You're be fantastic because well, it's you we're talking about. Lemme know how you do when you're done. =]_

**Oh god, I haven't head the end of those complaints. Poor Finn had to do all of that AND the moves for glee... regardless, he wasn't working very hard with the latter, but still. I remember when I made the mistake of doing both cheer and glee. Dancing is enough, but coach Sylvester really pushes those girls.**

**And thank you! It was just a small thing, but it's always nice to take part in something without having to fight for it.**

**And in case you were wondering, yes, I was fantastic.**

_Heh, sounds like Hudson. Guy stubs his toe and he complains. :p And ah, I remember when you were on the cheer squad. Looked hot in that outfit, to be honest. I certainly wasn't complaining._

_Um yeah so...been busy this week with school stuff, not to mention the past two days in which my email account seemingly got hacked and I got loaded with porn shit from god knows where. All het and girl on girl porn too. If it had been gay porn I wouldn't have minded but they couldn't even bother to get that right. Jeez._

**Oh, don't get me started on stubbing toes. I mean, it's understandable to curse and swear and yelp, but one would think you would get over it after a minute. **

**Really? I've heard that a few times ad never understood why. The girls, yes, but the boy outfits were horrible. The only thing I enjoyed was the fact that apparently my pear hips complemented my ass. And the headset. Though I can't really speak, considering I love a man in uniform as much a I love them in a tailored suit, or nothing at all. **

**I'd feel sorry for you for the porn, by the way, but considering it's yet to happen to me, I find it hysterical. Knock on wood (ha), though. I'm sure as soon as I send this, something will happen and I will be hacked as well, even though I'm fairly sure Santana has had her fair amount of snooping already. **

_Seriously? Dude, even if the outfit was shit you made it look like a million bucks. Don't sell yourself short. I saw you working the crowd to that Madonna song that one time. I bet you'd look even better now in it. (Wow I feel like a total creeper but hey, it's the truth!)_

_Yes, hahaha your way straight to hell. Jk, but don't be surprised if I forward some of the gross shit I still have in my spam folder on to you. Serves you right for laughing. ;)_

**Well, thank you then. And really, Four Minutes? It's a shame we never got around to performing Fergalicious for the public eye, then. I might have been the lead, something I could easily call risqué. **

**I still have the uniform, though. Maybe it will help me in seducing men, then. Here's hoping it comes in handy (and yes, now it might be a bit more suiting in the ways of seduction, because I've grown and... Filled in a fair bit from my softer, more cherub like years) **

**Please no! I have to deal with being flashed daily... My poor, innocent soul. **

**Sorry for the late response, too. Currently taking my five minute break at work in the bathroom at this place. There's a man waiting just outside this stall with a towel making us commoners feel incredibly awkward and out of place, and possibly judging the quality of our pee volume.**

* * *

**I'm beginning to worry my pee joke might have been the final straw. In my defense, I warned you that I'm horribly out of practice when it comes to emails. And, I suppose, conversation that doesn't start as an argument over whether or not the new Great Gatsby movie is worth the eight dollars, too.**

* * *

**Dave, are you alright? I've tried your phone, but of the six times I've called, I haven't gotten an answer. If it was anything I said, I'm sorry. If not, then I hope you're just busy.**

* * *

**David, please answer me. Neither Santana or I have been able to get a hold of you in nearly two weeks. I need to know you're okay.**

* * *

_Oh jesus, Kurt, I'm so sorry I haven't replied in a while. Um...you've probably already heard what happened but if not, well...here goes._

_About two days after you sent me the last message, my dad had a heart attack at work. He's fine now and home recovering, but it was pretty fucking scary there for a while. The doctors say it was brought on by stress. Understandable seeing as mom had called dad at work that day and got into a screaming match with him over money and divorce disputes or something. Then he lost it and so did his heart and just...I was so afraid I had lost him, Kurt. I knew he would be okay, it was just minor, but it scared the shit out of me. Well, out of both of us._

_I just want her completely out of our lives. Every time something good happens, she's there to ruin it and I don't know how much longer I can take it before snapping again. Dad's lawyer suggested we put in a restraining order against her but it wouldn't do much since dad still has to interact with her due to legalities and shit._

_Fuck...I just wish you were here._

**I'm flying out Sunday night. I rerouted my flight back home. I can't make it out earlier because of finances, so Sunday is the best I can do. But I'm coming out, and I'll figure out everything later. I just know I want to be there for both of you. Especially you. **

_Thank you, Kurt. For everything. You really don't have to do this but I really don't have anyone else who understands like you do. I told dad and he's happy about it and says it'll be nice to see you. So you definitely would have a place to stay._

_I just feel kind of in over my head with this one, if I'm honest._

**Of course, David. If anyone knows what it's like to be in the ringer, it's unfortunately us. **

**I'm just glad to hear he's okay. I know how hard it is whilst in the middle of it, so I'm happy that both of you made it out quickly. **

**And thank you. For housing me, I mean. I remember how you said earlier I could stay, but that doesn't make me any less grateful now. And I suppose it's for the better for you as well, so we don't have to deal with any more unnecessary distance than we already have to put up with; I wouldn't want to put any worry on you to constantly drive around, especially away from your father. **

**I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome, but I'll happily stay until you've got everything sorted out. Even it requires me ripping the phone out of your hand to potentially curse out a middle aged woman. You know me when I'm in a rage. **

**I'm sorry, this is getting really long and awkward? I'll end this soon, I promise. But as a final note, I do want to tell you that this will get better. Those who hate never triumph, and I can assure you that I will do whatever it takes to make that loss come as quickly as it can. Neither of you deserve to put up with this any longer, and I greatly look forward to the day when I can see that woman knocked down to where she belongs. **

**In the meantime, shall we change the subject? Not that I want to minimize this issue, but I do understand if you want to talk about something that doesn't require a great amount of thought and emotion. **

**Alright, if anything overstayed its welcome, it was this message. Hitting send now.**

_Thank you._

* * *

_Really excited for you to come tonight. May or may not have cleaned the house for the first time in a while. Um...I bought some organic health food stuff for snacks, heard you liked that shit (I mean it nicely)._

_Things are looking up a little on the homefront, mostly thanks to knowing you'll be visiting soon. Maybe it's just me overreacting, idk._

**That's great and incredibly thoughtful, thank you.**

**And trust me, you have no idea how excited I am. I'm working on heading out now, so I can't really form a proper response, but let's just say we both really need to look into some restraining orders.**

**I'll text you when I've landed.**


End file.
